Imperfect Kwon
by araraaa
Summary: Soonyoung yang sangat tidak sempurna dimata Jihoon. *rnr, sekalian ada note dari aku tentang kelanjutan ff ku yg lain thanks*


**Imperfect Kwon**

 **araraaa**

 **Rate T**

 **AU - Romance**

 **1.582 words**

 **Oneshot/drabble?**

 **p/s: *review pls^_^* *aku ninggalin catatan kecil di bawah, buat readers yang baca cerita aku yg chapter dan blm dilanjut, i'm so sorry honey u,u***

Sampah-

Berserakan. Dimana-mana.

Sudah Jihoon katakan untuk rajin-rajin membersihkan ruangan- terutama kamar tidur. Jihoon mendengus. Memang kapan ucapannya didengar Tuan Muda Kwon?

Jihoon menendang kaleng bekas cola dan kaleng itu melayang tepat mengenai kepala yang masih terbungkus selimut di atas kasur. Gulungan itu bergerak- hanya untuk kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Jihoon menghela nafas berat, lalu dengan ringan kakinya melangkah menghampiri kasur dimana kekasih tercintanya masih bergelung dengan alam mimpi. Yang pasti Jihoon tau, pacar jeleknya ini tidak memimpikannya. Kwon Soonyoung tidak seromantis itu.

"Bangun bodoh." Jihoon menendang pantat -sebenarnya bukan pantat, tetapi selangkangan Soonyoung. Sungguh Jihoon tidak tahu, karena biasanya Tuan Muda Kwon akan tidur menghadap tembok. Siapa sangka hari ini ia tidur membelakangi tembok?

"AHH SAKITT!" Soonyoung sukses terbangun dengan sekali tendangan. Padahal biasanya cukup sulit membangunkan Soonyoung. Jihoon mulai berpikir, lain kali ia akan terus menendang selangkangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengelus selangkangannya dengan wajah meringis. Ditatapnya kekasih mungilnya yang tengah berdiri tegak dan manly di hadapannya. Tangan dilipat di depan dada dan wajah sangarnya membuat Soonyoung merinding. Soonyoung rasa ia akan mengajukan diri menjadi uke setelah ini.

"Jihoonie..." Tangan Soonyoung meraih ujung baju Jihoon, yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh si empunya. Soonyoung memanyunkan bibirnya, dan Jihoon mendecih keras-keras. "Diam, dan jangan mengeluh! Cepat bangun dan bereskan kekacauan- sampah ini! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana sampah dan mana dirimu, Kwon Soonyoung! Kau benar-benar terlihat busuk." Ucap Jihoon pedas. Menyakiti hati Soonyoung, jauh di dalam sana. Tapi nyatanya Soonyoung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bantu ya?" Dengan sedikit senyum, Soonyoung tau hati Jihoon akan luluh, sekeras apapun dirinya.

"Tentu saja akan kubantu! Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jihoon langsung menarik selimut Soonyoung -termasuk Sonyoung, karena Soonyoung masih terbungkus rapi di dalam selimut- dan langsung merapikan kasur kekasih tercintanya itu. Soonyoung memulai acara pagi bersihnya dengan memunguti sampah sisa snack dan minuman bersoda yang ia habiskan semalam selagi ia menonton film.

"Jihoon."

"Ya?" Tanpa menoleh Jihoon menjawab. Soonyoung berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

"Kenapa ada stik game disini? Memangnya semalam aku main game ya?"

Jihoon mendengus kesal. Pacaran dengan Soonyoung mungkin membuatnya tampahk lebih tua -dari segi wajah. Atau yang lebih parah, mati muda.

"Mana kutahu bodoh! Coba tanyakan cermin!" Jihoon baru terbangun dua jam yang lalu -membereskan kamarnya, mandi, lalu sarapan. Setelah itu langsung ke rumah Soonyoung untuk membangunkan kekasih tercintanya itu. Ini baru dua jam dan Jihoon sudah mengomel2 di dua jam pertamanya bangun di hari ini. Berkat Kwon Soonyoung.

Dan bodohnya, Soonyoung benar-benar menuruti perkataan Jihoon. Ia berdiri menghadap cerminnya yang ada di lemari. "Apa semalam aku bermain game?"

"Astaga Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon merebahkan dirinya di kasur Soonyoung dengan posisi telungkup. Soonyoung terkekeh. Lalu menghampiri Jihoon dan menepuk pantatnya. "Bukan seperti dirimu. Kau mengacak-acak apa yang sudah kau rapikan sebelumnya." Bersamaan dengan itu, Soonyoung menarik Jihoon untuk bangun dan merapikan kasurnya. Jihoon melirik lantai. Ya, setidaknya sampah-sampah itu sudah disingkirkan, meskipun belum dibuang ke tempat seharusnya.

"Jihoonie..."

"Ya?"

"Ayo pergi kencan hari ini. Biar bibi yang membereskan sisanya. Tunggu disana, tidak perlu ganti baju. Kau sudah tampan kok." Dan setelahnya Soonyoung menghilang di kamar mandi.

"Aku mau menonton film ini." Ujar Jihoon saat keduanya memasuki mobil. Layar ponsel Jihoon menunjukkan sebuah poster dan sinopsis film.

"Aahh~ itu tidak seru. Semalam aku menontonnya sendirian." Soonyoung segera menjalankan mobilnya begitu Jihoo memelototinya.

"Kau bahkan TAHU seberapa BESAR KEINGINANKU untuk menonton film INI. BAHKAN ini dimulai SEJAK film ini BELUM dirilis, Kwon. Kau benar-benar sial." Jihoon mendiamkan Soonyoung selama perjalanan. Ia benar-benar kesal, bagaimana bisa Soonyoung menonton film kesukaannya sendirian?

Akhirnya, Soonyoung benar-benar menuruti keinginan Jihoon. Menonton film yang sama dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam sangat membosankan. Bahkan saat film baru dimulai, Soonyoung sudah tertidur pulas di samping Jihoon.

Jihoon benar-benar kesal. Kencan macam apa ini?!

"Makan Jihoonie~" Soonyoung memotong steak dan memakannya sendiri. Jihoon juga makan, tanpa banyak bicara. "Kau tahu, Kwon." Jihoon saat ini mungkin terlihat seperti sedang ingin memutuskan hubungan. Tapi bukan itu. "Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Soonyoung dengan semangat mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu. Kau selalu mengatakannya setiap kita kencan."

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, lalu memakan gulungan spageti di garpunya. "Sudah tahu, seharusnya kau berubah."

Soonyoung kembali mengangguk. "Sudah kucoba. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang salah?"

Cukup. Jihoon tidak kuat melanjutkannya.

"Cepat habiskan ini dan kita pulang."

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Soonyoung bergetar. Wajah Soonyoung berubah menjadi berbinar. "Tunggu sebentar, Jihoonie. Sebentar saja." Dan kemudian Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengalami keheningan.

Soonyoung asik dengan gamenya.

Seminggu berlalu. Jadwal kuliah yang berbeda membuat Jihoon dan Soonyoung cukup sulit untuk bertemu. Itu sebabnya Jihoon selalu menghampiri Soonyoung setiap minggu pagi. Karena Jihoon tau, jika bukan ia yang melakukannya, maka hari itu mereka tidak akan bertemu.

Jihoon menekan bel, dan sangat mengejutkan, yang muncul di depan pintu bukanlah Bibi Han yang menjadi pembantu rumah tangga disini, melainkan Tuan Mudanya sendiri, Kwon Soonyoung, orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"What- apa yang kau lakukan Kwon Soonyoung? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Jujur saja, Jihoon khawatir.

Sedangkan yang dikhawatirkan, malah cengengesan. "Tidak, aku bangun pagi hari ini."

Jihoon melongo. "Kau serius?" Dibalas anggukan Soonyoung. Jihoon ikut mengangguk. "Kalau begitu-"

"Kamarku juga sudah kubersihkan." Perkataan Soonyoung diakhiri dengan kedipan. Jihoon merona sedikit, lalu setelah itu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamar Soonyoung.

Semua orang di rumah itu sudah mengenal Jihoon dengan baik, jadi mereka tidak kaget dengan ulah Jihoon menerobos masuk rumah mereka. Bahkan mereka lebih kaget dengan Soonyoung yang bangun pagi.

Jihoon membuka pintu kamar Soonyoung dan benar adanya. Kamar itu bersih -terlalu bersih malah. Bibi Han menghampiri Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "Tuan Muda membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Dia bilang dia akan berusaha menjadi pantas untukmu, Tuan Muda." Jihoon lagi-lagi merona. Sedangkan Soonyoung di belakangnya hanya berdiri dengan gagah dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Bersiul-siul sambil memperhatikan Jihoon. Tersenyum tampan yang dapat membuat Jihoon meleleh. "Kwon Soonyoung..." Soonyoung pikir Jihoon akan kehilangan kata-kata, namun perkiraannya salah. "Ini seperti bukan dirimu."

Kencan hari ini berlangsung lancar, tanpa ada kata 'kau menyebalkan' lagi dari mulut Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum sambil menopang dagu ketika mendengar Jihoon bercerita tentang klub vokalnya. Soonyoung sadar selama ini ia egois, tidak pernah mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya -terlebih saat mereka berdua. Jihoon selesai dengan ceritanya, dan kini Soonyoung punya suatu hal untuk diceritakan selain kuliah dan gamenya.

"Hari itu hari selasa." Jihoon mendengarkan dengan serius. "Aku bertemu Mingyu dan Wonwoo."

Jihoon mengernyit. "Kau sudah biasa bertemu mereka. Apa yang istimewa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Yang istimewa itu kau."

Jihoon lagi-lagi dan lagi merona. "Maksudku- aku teringat kau ketika aku bertemu mereka. Kau tahu, mereka alasanku berubah. Dan aku tahu, kau suka aku berubah." Lanjut Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya. "Hah?"

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Aku terlalu tidak berguna." Bibir Soonyoung mengerucut. "Aku ingin menjadi berguna, setidaknya untukmu. Ah bukan, aku hanya ingin berguna untukmu."

"Soonyoung, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu- kau bilang kau berubah karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Tapi kau bilang lagi kalau kau ingin berguna untukku?"

Soonyoung memainkan sedotan di gelas jus jeruknya. "Kau tahu apa yang disebut perfect?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Tentu saja.

"'Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah pasangan yang perfect.' Pernah mendengar itu?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. "Uhm.. Kau tahu? Aku tidak begitu yakin."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi aku yakin kau pasti pernah mendengarnya. Aku melihat cara mereka melakukan hal-hal yang mereka sukai di hari selasa. Lalu aku menghubungi Mingyu dan bertanya bagaimana seharusnya sikapku padamu, karena sejujurnya aku merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding denganmu." Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Percayalah, ia melakukan itu agar tidak merasa canggung.

Jihoon benci Soonyoung yang sekarang. Soonyoung benar-benar menjadi -sial- romantis dan mampu membuatnya meleleh. "Kau tahu, kau tidak pantas romantis."

"Tidak, tidak." Soonyoung meminum sedkit jus jeruknya. "Bukan bagian itu yang kuambil." Soonyoung tahu Jihoon pastiakan berpikir kalau ia ingin menjadi romantis seperti Mingyu ke Wonwoo. Tapi bukan itu.

"Aku ingin berusaha menjadi perfect untukmu. Aku tahu apa hal yang kau sukai dan tidak sukai selama ini, tapi aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan melakukannya dari sekarang. Aku akan membiasakan diriku bangun pagi lalu menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke kampus, setelah itu pulang dan bersih-bersih di kamarku karena aku selalu mengambil kelas siang. Setelah itu aku akan ke kampus dan menemuimu sebentar sebelum aku memulai kelasku. Setelah itu kita bisa menonton film bersama, kau bisa menginap di kamarku atau aku bisa menginap di rumahmu. Mengacaukan kamar dan setelah itu membereskannya berdua. Lalu setiap minggu pagi kita akan berolahraga dan setelah itu pergi berkencan. Sorenya kita bisa-"

"Cukup cukup. Aku mengerti Kwon, sangat mengerti." Soonyoung tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Itu terdengar... Mengerikan."

Senyum Soonyoung langsung memudar. "Kenapa?"

"Karena selama ini tingkahmu sangat berkebalikan dengan itu. Kau selalu bangun tepat setengah jam sebelum kelas siangmu dimulai. Lalu kau akan menghabiskan waktumu untuk bermain game, menonton film atau membaca komik-komikmu itu. Lalu kau menghabiskan sabtumu untuk tugas yang menumpuk, dan minggumu untukku."

"Kau tahu, cukup seperti itu. Jangan berubah. Itu sangat mengerikan." Jihoon tersenyum.

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi sempurna untukmu."

"Tidak ada yang sempurna, bodoh."

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Tapi tetap saja-"

"DIAM!"

Mungkin Soonyoung tidak sempurna, dan menyebalkan. Tapi Jihoon lebih suka Soonyoung yang apa adanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap mengubah kebiasaan burukku, tapi tetap menjadi diriku sendiri."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Nah, begitu terdengar lebih baik."

Soonyoung mencuri cium di pipi kanan Jihoon. Ciuman pertama mereka.

"Apa selama ini aku benar-benar bodoh? Seberapa bodoh?"

"Sebodoh-bodohnya orang bodoh. Kenapa?"

Soonyoung mengelus pipi Jihoon. "Ya, aku sebodoh-bodohnya orang bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan pipi seindah ini untuk dicium." Mencuri satu kecupan lagi, lalu setelah itu Jihoon menginjak kakinya dari bawah meja restoran.

END

 **p/s:**

 **Halo ketemu lagi sama ara haha lupa ya? Maaf hehe**

 **Ara janji ya mau nyelesain apologize sama last wish for kris? Maaf banget ya lama buat yg nungguin:( lagi buntu ide, tapi lagi dipikirin kokk, deadline sebelum tanggal 27 agustus yaa hehe**

 **Btw maaf banget disaat punya deadline ff lain ara malah update ff baru, udah gitu ini kan ultah wonwoo malah bikin ff soonhoon wkwkwk**

 **Btw ini oneshoot bener2 sekali bikin langsung post, blm diedit juga jadi kalo typo dimana-mana, cerita gaje atau kekurangan lain mohon dimaafkan^_^**

 **Oiya teman2 jangan lupa follow twt ara kwxnraa yaa hehe:3 kita bisa mt an disitu u,u**

 **Oiyaa teman2 yang punya rp (lol) juga bisa mention/dm ke ara di kwxnraa trus tukeran acc rp nya hehe:3 pengen punya temen rp anak ffn/-\**

 **Oiya sekarang banyak yang ake wattpad ya? Ara juga punya acc di wattpad, kalo gasalah unamenya kwxnraa (suka banget sama uname itu wkwk) silakan difollow~ tapi blm ada story apapun, karena jujur gapaham cara ngepost nya/.\**

 **Oiyaaa kritik dan saran ff ini tolong di review kan(?) hehe, tapi kalau mau ngritik kata2nya mohon jangan yang menyakiti hati ara(?) ara juga masih belajarr hehe:)**

 **Terakhir~**

 **Minal aidin wal faidzin semua~ maafin ara ya telat update muluuuuu huhu maaf maaafff hehe**

 **Jangan lupa twt ara difollow**

 **Jangan lupa yang maen rp woee**

 **Jangan lupa yg main wattpad follow ara**

 **Jangan lupa review**

 **THANK YOU~~**


End file.
